Darkness is just a shadow
by Rebelition
Summary: A quick one-shot I wanted to write about Zed/Akali, some violence. I might continue if people like it.
_A/N- Hey everyone, I wanted to write this story really bad. This will be about Zed and Akali. I'm sorry about the bad grammar in another adventure for ezreal. I'll be sure to fix that soon. Another chapter will be posted for that story on Sunday or Monday._

"TRIPLE KILL!" The announcer's voice boomed out. Zed was wiping his blade on the tall grass.

"Why do they even try?" Zed said out loud. Akali all of a sudden threw a katana (I don't know what its called) and out of instinct Zed ducked. Must be warded he thought. Sighing he threw a shadow over the wall and quickly switched positions. Little did he know, Akali was prepared for this and kicked Zed in the face but Zed knew better. He quickly ulted her and switched back to his shadow spinning his arms in a. 360-degree angle. As Akali tried to stagger away, Zed threw a razor shuriken causing his two other shadows to mimic this act. Akali grasped her leg in pain as she hauled herself through the river. Zed just stood there, staring at her desperate attempt to get away. He snickered behind his mask. As Zed walked over to Akali, A purple aura surrounded her. Zed narrowed his eyes knowing exactly what was about to happen. Shen stood still as he finished shielding Akali. Zed and When locked eyes, staring at each other for the longest time.

" Shen" Zed muttered.

"At last, we meet again," Shen replied, no emotion in his voice. The two suddenly jumped toward clashing their weapons as they never stopped staring at one another.

VICTORY, it said in big bold letters as Zed delivered the final blow to the nexus. Shen and Akali laid on the ground behind him.

" How did he win that fight?" Shen questioned from behind his mask. Akali was speechless, to say the least. Zed stared at them as he began to be teleported out of Summoners rift. He made his way back to his dorm as all the champions were headed out. When he reached his door, he summoned a shadow on the other side of the door, before he swapped positions with it. His mind started to fill with the thoughts of what had happened earlier.

Why had he shown her mercy? Zed was known to be one of the most merciless people alive yet he showed mercy to the one person that had betrayed him. The thought was eating him alive. Did this mean he had feelings for Akali?

Of course not, he argued with himself. His mind, however, started to wander to past memories.

* * *

 _"Harder and put more pressure on the dummy's weak spots." Zed said, "You see, no matter how strong your foe, how tough he may look and act, there will always be a place where he feels the most pain, whether that may be physical or emotional, pain is still pain."_

 _"Wut?" Akali asked._

 _Zed shook his head and sighed, "You need to pay more attention."_

 _Akali just nodded with an ok. Then, instead of continuing to train she saw a butterfly, that caused her to go running after it._

 _"No matter how hard we try, they still are kids," Zed said as he laughed at what was happening._

* * *

Zed cringed when he remembered himself laughing, to laugh at something so _stupid_ made him shiver with disgust.

He then remembered he still had to attend a blood moon festival that was being held near the institute later. It's not that he didn't like the festival itself, It's just that there were so many people that were just being happy. And to make matters worse, Shen and Akali would be there.

 _Two hours later_

Zed dressed in his all black kimono, prepared to go to the festival. He walked along down the streets and his red eyes glowed in the darkness. Of course, when he reached the festival, the only things that were red were the lanterns and all the fake dragons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akali and Shen, followed by Master Yi and Irelia. Through instinct, he turned the other way and began to walk away.

The rest of the night was a blur, spending most of his night drinking until he saw something that triggered his rage like nothing else, Shen dancing with Akali. With the glass in his hand, he threw it on stage, resulting in a gasp from both of them, as well as gasps all around. He had also noticed that when the glass shattered, A shard had rested in Akali's right thigh and she had been clutching it and whining. Filled with shame, Zed quickly swapped places with his shadow and ended up in the parking lot. Then he began his long walk home.

 _Bang, Bang_

Zed's eyes opened immediately when he heard the knock. He got up and wobbled, mainly because he had drunk so much and was partially in a hangover. He finally managed to stagger over to the door and opened it. When he saw that it was Akali, he immediately woke up. She glared at Zed but he didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Care to explain?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"It was a mistake, I let my anger get the better of me and that was all there was to it." Zed was just about to close the door before Akali invited herself in.

"Why were you angry?" She asked more concerned.

Zed didn't know how to answer. Why was he angry, why did this make him so mad. So he simply said "none of your business." Zed noticed the bandage on her thigh. He felt guilt but didn't show it. His eyes, however, started to wander, down her long, smooth legs.

"What are you looking at?" Akali asked,

"Just get out" Zed commanded.

Akali obliged and walked out the door before she said, "Living a lonely life doesn't help you know, but I'm sure that you already know that. _SLAM._

The next morning Zed woke up with a hunger that couldn't even compare to bear. He walked into the cafeteria but before he got in, Akali walked out with Irelia before they had a stare down. In a quick motion, Zed grasped Akali's neck and tightened his grip.

"Listen, you may have been able to take away some of my dignity, but you don't just get away with it."

"Let her go you freak!" Irelia commanded. Kenned, Yi and Shen all appeared to see what was going on. Immediately Zed released his grip on Akali and glared at Shen before turning around and heading back into his dorm.

Zed roamed the halls of the institute and ignored many of the champions who decided to greet him, however, one champion didn't show the greatest first impressions. Shen stuck out his arm and struck Zed in the chest. Luckily for Zed, he was wearing his armor like he always does, it blocked the impact.

"Is there something you need?" Zed asked aggressively,

"I don't like how you humiliated my friend. We fight, half an hour at the dojo, be there."

Zed walked in the dojo to see many people, as well as Akali glaring at him. He just squinted his eyes before walking to the mat where Shen was waiting. Immediately things went out of control, Shen threw a punch at Zed's stomach but Zed grabbed it with his hand before kicking him in the groin. The crowd winced but it humiliated Akali to see that the person trying to prevent from being humiliated, get a taste of what had happened to her.

At least, Shen isn't wearing his armor, someone in the crowd shouted, "Yeah, stop being such a coward". Zed casually took off his armor, first his chest plate, then his leggings before his gloves, boots and last but not least his helmet. A gasped was heard as it was removed but it didn't faze Zed.

Akali didn't even blink, and that's how she saw everything unfold.


End file.
